


Is gay men a weapon? No...

by Thelorelord



Category: overwatch
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelorelord/pseuds/Thelorelord
Summary: To my weird story.





	Is gay men a weapon? No...

Is gay men a weapon? No…( Part three)

After overwatch was recalled we started to see old faces in new places. Hanzo and McCree had aged like fine wine, not that I was complaining. But now I was getting thoughts like how would their skin feel pressed against mine. But I had heard each was… Interested in men which is okay and all but that means they wouldn’t be interested in me. Sad… But that was only a rumour. A most likely a true rumour, McCree and Hanzo always shared glances. But to catch a predator you got to have live bait.(“ To bad I didn’t know I was the prey.”)

After missions you are usually allowed to go back to base. But Talon activity was higher than usual. And if anyone of were to be caught it would cause a whole lot of problems. So laying low in the safe houses was the safest option to do. Of course cowman and stereotypical anime character didn’t see eye.(“ Really darlin cowman could ya be anymore offensive?” Jesse huffed. “ I am not an anime character.” Hanzo sighed. “ Hush both of you. Jesse you are a cowman. And Hanzo your life as more drama than an anime filler.” I resumed my story. Since they didn’t see eye to eye talking to both of them had different morals and stuff as such. So I do what I do best I annoy the shit out of them. “ Hanzo if I mark something is it mine?” I jabbed. Hanzo rolled his eyes so intensely that if it was a competition he would win a world title.“ No (y/n) you do not work for it therefore it is not yours.” “ But I took the time to mark it. So it’s mine.” “ That is stealing. You are then a thief.” “ Aren’t you a life thief then you take lives right. We all stole something.” Hanzo just starred at me until a close to the nude Jesse entered the room. Though he still had his hat but a low hanging towel adore his hips. Nothing else. I could appreciate that. I gave him cat call, of course he had little to no shame at all. He even gave a little spin that lifted enough to show the bottom line of his ass. Oh and I wasn’t disappointed. But then I looked over at my Japanese friend. The look on his face could have been in a hentai.( Hanzo chimed in “ If you get to make ethnicity jokes I get to make dragon jokes.” “Try me motherfucker I fucking dare piece of shit.” “ She says she not … I cut him off. ” Want to hear an offensive shimada joke here 

A father has three daughters who are all getting married on the same day.

He asks his oldest daughter, “Whom do you wish to marry? She says, ’‘Father, I wish to marry the man with three dragons on his chest.”

He walks over to his second daughter and asks her the same question. She replies, “Father, I wish to marry the man with two dragons on his chest.”

He then goes to his youngest daughter and asks her the same question. She replies, “I wish to marry the man with one draggin’ on the floor!”

Hanzo covers his mouth really fast then excuses himself from the room. Not soon after he disappeared you could hear laughing from the other side of house. Everyone else is more shock than anything. I resume my story. 

Then we watched movies my pick was Deadpool, Hanzo surprisingly pick Jurassic world, McCree picked the magnificent seven of course. That is how our night ended on a cute note but of course I had to fuck it up. I woke to McCree and Hanzo cuddling. It was the cutest thing ever time to ruin it. At the top of my lungs I yelled “ Gaaaaaaaaay” McCree only threw a pillow at me, while the Archer threw his foot at my face and successfully kick my face in. That’s is why you never scare Hanzo. After I apologized he replied “ You are lucky I love you both.” He froze horrified at his words he quickly stood and left. From then we look at each other differently for a while before the next step happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment to tell me how am I doing.


End file.
